<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Snow by wolves4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482581">Valentine's Day Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life'>wolves4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Chocolate, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow on Valentines day in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy late Valentines day! I woulda wrote this sooner, but i got busy. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White powder layed inoccently across the yard until an over excited Scott McCall barreled out the front door. "Snow!!!!!" Was screamed so loud that even the birds flew away. </p><p>"Scott Michael McCall! You get your furry arse back in this loft this minute!" Derek thundered as he chased after his omega. Glaring at his laughing uncle, "You're no help. Stop laughing."</p><p>Howling with laughter, pun totally intended, Peter straightened up to help his nephew chase the wayward omega. "C'mon, pup. Get back inside before Derek takes away your Chocolate."</p><p>"Not my chocolate!" Was shrieked incredulously. "That's mine!" Before anyone could blink, Scott had made his way back into the loft. </p><p>Soft growling was heard from Scott as he crouched protectively over his precious sweets. "Scott," Derek glowered, "That's enough. I won't take your chocolate." The alpha sent a sharp glare at his uncle who was snickering to himself.</p><p>"Y-you won't?" Was the small reply from the omega.</p><p>Softening, Peter murmured, "No pup. It's practically a crime to take away something from an omega. We would never take your chocolate. Why don't you get into your nest and calm down?"</p><p>Even though it was just a suggestion, Scott immediately went to his beloved nest and cooed a little at the softness. Almost automatically, two soothing growls filled the air as the omega called out for comfort. </p><p>"Shh. Get some sleep, little one." The alpha of the little pack said. "We will wake you in a little while." </p><p>A thought popped into Peter's head, "Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day, puppy." Purring was heard in reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure what Scott's middle name is, so I just picked a random one that popped into my head. Kudos and comments please! Love y'all!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>